Alone Together
by Mary-Bunny
Summary: Black Rock Shooter the GAMEverse. Her back looks small and fragile... Stella/Nana


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Rock Shooter the GAME and its characters.  
**

* * *

After hours of walking along the ruin city of New York, the dark clouds finally let loose torrents of raindrops. Stella squinted her eyes and gazed up at the darken sky with a bored expression. Judging by the looks of it, the rain wouldn't stop soon. For that they need to take shelter before continuing their work.

The girl was currently standing on top of one of the ruin buildings that were lucky enough to stand in this devastating city. In fact it was the same building she had a battle against Mezma, the red apostle.

Lightning flashes before her eyes and Stella snapped out from her reminisces. She needed to find Nana somewhere inside the building. With such strong wind, who knows what would happen to this building itself. With nothing to lose, Stella entered, with her hyperion canon hanging over her shoulder. With inhuman agility, Stella ran down the stairs.

Over time she would check the floor she was currently on, to look for any signs of Nana. Other time she tried to call her using the communication device and unsurprisingly Nana didn't answered back. She wasn't too worried about it. This wasn't the first time Nana didn't answered her calls. The purple-hair woman probably wanted to be alone for awhile, away from her and the realities of the world. Even though the problem with their father's love was already settle, Stella couldn't help but notice there was still a slight hatred in Nana's eyes whenever she sees her. But Stella was happy, happy that Nana accepted her, though she was still being treated the same when they first met.

By the time she reached the 60th floor, Stella finally found Nana who was kneeling at one of the rubbles. Stella didn't see the other woman's expression as she was facing away from her. Somehow seeing Nana like that made her heart clenched. Was she always like these? Even before Stella met her?

Nana slowly stood up, holding a tattered bunny doll in hands. The white fur wasn't so white after years of being buried in rubbles. When she turns, she was surprise to see Stella watching her with tented eyes. She was about to question why the girl was here when she finally heard the heavy rainfall from outside.

With a slight smile she said, "Are you worried about me?"

Stella didn't answer, instead she walked closer to Nana, her expression unchanged. When she was close enough, she whispered silently.

"I'm always worried about you, Nana."

"Oh really? Well you don't have to; I can perfectly take care of myself."

"I know."

It was no use. Talking to Stella was like talking to a computer program. It's hard to get Stella to express more than her usual bored face and when she did, it usually ended in an unpleasant way. Nana mentally thought that her head was still hurt from the beating she got.

Her inner monologue was interrupted when she felt warm glove hand enveloped her own. Nana looked up and was startled at how close Stella was from her previous position. Had she let her guard down again? She wanted to pull her hand away but Stella's grip was like steel; strong, powerful and unbreakable.

"Stella, what are you—"

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying when Stella suddenly embraced her.

Nana gasped at the sudden contact and tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Stella, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"But you look like you need a hug."

Nana's eyes widen, her face slowly turns red. She was caught off guard by Stella's words that the other girl took this chance to position her arms around Nana's waist, effectively securing her in Stella's arms.

"N-No I don't! Let me go, now!"

"I won't."

"Wha…"

"I won't… leave you. I will always be by your side, forever. So you don't have to be alone anymore."

Nana abruptly stopped her useless struggle. Nana dared to look up at Stella but the other girl's eyes were covered underneath the bangs of her hair. Usually she didn't like being pity but this was different. She could feel the sincerity of Stella's heart, the warmth and kindness the other girl offered.

A tear silently slide down across Nana's cheek. She placed her hands on Stella's chest where her heartbeat resides, the bunny doll drop down on the dirty floor, forgotten. Memories of when she was living alone back at her cottage resurface. The ached she felt when she saw her sisters died before her eyes, the pain she felt when she gazed upon the teddy bear that was given to her father. And strangely all those painful things vanished as soon as she felt Stella's grip tighten around her.

Nana buried her head at the crock of Stella's neck and mumbled a silent 'thank you' to her. As long as Stella was here with her, she knew she wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
